


ロックマンエグゼアイデンティティ不明ネオ

by WindFireWheels



Category: Neo Monsters (Video Game), Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Crossover, Cupcakes. Just... cupcakes.., F/M, Raysoulstop, Why did Raika hug Harmony???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: Lan and megaman get transported to a strange world, full of strange creatures. They meet a strange creature called 'plumane' who helps them out. They eventually meet a woman called lillian, who lets them temporarily stay with her. They eventually set off to find their friends, if they've been transported with them too. They dont even know how they ended up there!Was radio perhaps behind this?Oh yeah and theres some referenced Harmony X Raika so oofMore character tags will be added as chapters go alongRAIKA X HARMONY WILL BECOME CANON-





	1. Operation Neo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh, so
> 
> I'm kinda proud of this story idk why
> 
> And Four Fangs is being updated slowly... yeah..

Megaman had awoken to a weird feeling coursing throughout his body. He felt.... weird. As he stood up he noticed something different....

He wasn't inside his PET. He was in a forest. Megaman looked around and found his NetOp, Lan, fast asleep on the floor. "Hey, Lan, wake up!" Megaman began to shake his friend, in hopes to wake him, but as he did so, he noticed something different. He had white paws instead of hands. "GAH!?! W-wh-what the!?!" He jumped back at the sight of having paws instead of normal hands. He then felt the rest of his body. Fur. He suddenly screamed, and that woke Lan. "Hey.... could you keep it down..?" He grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"L-lan...." Megaman began "i-i think we have a problem". "Eh? Whaddya mean, mega?" Lan then turned to his navi "...... why are you a wolf?" He asked, seeming all too calm(Lan, mega was turned into a wolfreeze how are you not concerned). "I-i don't know, I just woke up like this! Maybe we should ask harmony.... She's good with this kind of stuff" Megaman suggested before looking at his tail that he now had "...... been a while since I had one of these" He laughed to himself, but shuddered at the memory of when he was turned into a cat at one point.

"C'mon, let's go find harmony!" Lan said as he got up off of the floor. Megaman nodded and they then went off to find harmony, or at least hoping to find someone they recognise. As they went deeper into the forest, they noticed that something was following when they heard the bushes rustle behind them. Megamans fur stood on end as the rustling got closer, until.....

"PLUMANE!" a strange lion-looking creature jumped out from the bushes and attacked them with some flash of light. Both lan and megaman fell over from the impact of that strange light(it was giga.... uh... giga-something lol). Megaman was the first to stand up and stood infront of lan in a protective way. The lion growled and bared its fangs. Megaman growled at it. As lan got up, he noticed something about the lion. It looked like it was waiting for something to happen. "Hey, mega... do you think it's waiting for you to attack it?" He asked the wolfreeze. Megaman looked closer at the lion "Perhaps.... but why?"

"Because, you seem like a good aponent" the lion suddenly spoke(be quiet- my hc versions of neomons can talk after their first/second evo)"Well, what are you waiting for? Or are you waiting for your trainer?". Megaman gulped, because he didn't know what he could do. He only knew moves like dreamhunt, and that's just from what harmonys flowertail. The opposing monster had to be asleep for it to be affective, so he couldn't use it even if he wanted to. 

'Wait... wasn't there that one move harmony said most water neomon could do.....?' he thought to himself 'But... what if I'm not a neomon..?' It was only a guess that he made. "Alright... I think I know what to do" He suddenly said. Lan just nodded. "Alright.... GIGAWAVE!" Mega yelled, sending a large splash of water at the lion. It swiftly dodged, only it's tail getting hit, and fired another burst of light. Megaman was just as quick to dodge, but lan had to step out of the way as well. While the lion was 'distracted', megaman fired another blast of water at it, sending it flying into a tree.

The lion laughed "Now that's what I'm talking about!" And he launched himself at his opponent, getting ready to strike. Megaman quickly countered by doing something similar. He was lucky and won the battle(I'm not good at writing stuff about battles xd). "Huh... you seemed to be hesitant..." the lion got up and inspected megaman, who was breathing heavily. Lan, on the other hand, was still using a tree as protection, or just hiding behind it at this point, even though they had stopped. He, of course, eventually came out of hiding. The lion began to groom itself, as if nothing had happened just now. "That was.... unusually tiring..." Megaman sat down and sighed "i cant go on..."

"Wha- huh!?! You can't!?!" Lan looked disappointed "Well, I'm not leaving you here on your own." "Why don't you return 'im, then?" The lion spoke up "You have a neoball(idk what those card things are called so I'm going to call them neoballs- but they're like- silver balls and not cards)on you, Right?". They both shook their heads. "Well, not that I know of...." Lan began to feel for a 'neoball', eventually finding one in his coats pocket(he has a new-ish design in this). Upon finding it, he 'returned' megaman into his ball. At first, megaman felt a little claustrophobic, but he soon got used to his new 'home'. The lion stopped grooming itself and began to walk away. "Hey, wait!" Lan called out to it. It turned around to look at him "Hm? Yes, human?". Lan was silent for a while until he finally said "Could you uh.... perhaps help? Im kinda lost" he laughed nervously. The lion nodded "Alright. Its only until we reach the outskirts. I dont think ill be able to go on afterwards..." it then began to walk off, again. "H-hey! Wait up!" Lan chased after it. "Well, you shouldnt be so slow, human" the lion huffed slightly.

"My name ISNT human. Its Lan" Lan finally introduced himself to the lion. "Well then, Lan, since you introduced yourself, i may as well introduce myself, too. My name is Plumane." And plumane shortly followed with introducing itself "We should be reaching the outskirts in about 1 hour if we keep walking. If we speed up, about 40 minutes. And if we run, we will perhaps make it in about 30 minutes.". 'of course....' Lan mentally rolled his eyes. Its almost as if he couldnt be asked to walk for an hour, then perhaps another hour, looking for a place to stay. "So, what brings you here? Are you perhaps monster hunting?" Plumane asks, its ear perking up slightly. "...... monster hunting?" Lan repeats, confused. "Wh- how can you not know what that means!?! You have a wolfreeze on you! You must've either caught it in the wild, or got it from how new trainers usually would. Either way, you must know!" The plumane was just as confused. "Well...." Lan rubbed the back of his head "..... its a LONG story...". Plumane practicly face palmed "Alright. Ill explain the basics.... "

After explaining the basics of monster hunting, Lan was confident he could catch one while he was here. "Come on, we're almost there." Plumane said, picking up speed and almost running. "P-plumane!" Lan called out, once again, as he chased after plumane. After a long while of walking, they finally reached a small village. "This is the small village of arcadia, a small safe place from the world. I occasionally come here to eat, but not everyone here is friendly." It explained, looking at the village. Lan pointed to a scar across plumanes 'arm' "That scar on your back..... was that because of-" plumane cut him off by saying "Yes. Humans done that to me, which is why i rarely come anymore. Theres a woman here that can take care of you for the time being. Her name is lillian, or simply just 'lilly'. Shes one of the nicest person in arcadia. She lives in the light blue house with the cream coloured roof. Number 23 on the right. Forget what i said earlier, ill come with you." Plumane leaped towards the village. "Alri- WOULD YOU QUIT IT!" Lan yelled, chasing after plumane. They came to a stop infront of a nice looking house, matching plumanes description. "Alright, we're here" Plumane said before entering the house through a plumane sized cat flap. Shortly after, someone opened the door. It was a woman who looked like she was in her mid 50's. She had short brown hair, green eyes and wore a ocean blue dress. "And who might you be, young man?" She asked. "I-i... uh... i-im Lan H-hikari..." Lan stammered.

Plumane rubbed up against the womans legs like a cat, purring. "Ah! You must be the person plumane just told me about" She smiled at him "My names lillian, or simply just 'lilly'." Lilly giggled slightly. Plumane suddenly.... meowed? It seemed to be trying to get lillys attention. "Oh, alright." Lilly pet plumane "Do please come in. I just made tea" she said as she walked down her hallway with plumane following. Lan eventually followed lilly into her house and shut the door behind him. Lilly opened a cabinate in her kitchen, which contained about 2 boxes of food. She grabbed one and poured something that looked like cereal into a small pet bowl and placed it onto the ground. There was already a bowl of water down, so she didnt need to re-fill it. Plumane instantly darted towards the two bowls and began to eat. "The tea is in the living room. Ill be bringing some snacks in a second" Lilly said, pointing to what appeared to be the living room. Lan nodded and headed for the living room. He sat down on the large teal sofa, took off his backpack and put it down next to the sofa. The smell of baked goods filled the air as lillian came in with a plate of freshly baked cupcakes. She placed the cupcakes down on the coffee table infront of the sofa. "Help yourself" She gave Lan a warm smile. Lan nods, grabs a cupcake and tries it. "W-wow... this is AMAZING" His eyes practically sparkled at the taste of the cupcake. Lilly giggled slightly as she poured some tea for them both. "Do you have any neomon on you?" She asks, curiously. He nods and grabs megamans neoball out from his pocket.

Once released from his ball, megaman stretched out. "Finally! It was a little cramped in there" He seemed happy to get out of his ball. "Alright, megaman. Meet lilly" Lan introduced megaman to lillian. "Hello" Megaman happily smiled at lilly "Its nice to meet you, lilly". "Its nice to meet you too, megaman was it?" She returned the smile with a grin. "Yup! Thats me" He chuckled. "Ah! That reminds me. I was going to ask if you where ok after battling plumane" She said before taking a small sip of her tea. Megaman nods and sits next to Lan, who had just downed another cupcake. "You should try one, mega" Lan said, handing Megaman a cupcake. "Erm... alright" He accepted the cupcake and took a small bite out of it, and boy did he enjoy it. Heck, he just threw the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed it. Lan almost spat out his tea at this. "I take it you liked it?" Lillian said, picking up a cupcake for herself. Megaman nods, a big grin on his face. Plumane came into the living room "Ah. I see you survived that cramped space, eh?" It noticed that megaman was out of his neoball. He nodded "Not too keen on it, but ill live" mega chuckled lightly. "Well, its getting late" Lillian said as she closed the curtains(Sksksks they arrived late in the afternoon be quieT). 

\----------------

"Hm... so, it worked..." A voice snarled "Finally. They're gone.... wait.... harmonys been transported with them. Darn..." the person slammed their hand onto the wall "How could he be so dumb!". "Radio, sir..." someone transported into the area. "What do you want, magnas... you've already messed up by sending harmony back there!" 'Radio' yelled at 'Magnas'. "I-im sorry, sir.... i couldnt control it... they where all in the same area.." Magnas kneeled down. "WELL THATS NO EXCUSE" Radio growled "Ill give you one more chance. Eliminate harmony, and perhaps while you're at it.... LAN AND HIS STUPID FRIENDS!" He used his tail and ripped a picture of Lan he had hung up on some board thing.

Nobody is safe now...


	2. Here Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally added this chapter to the official identity unknown story oh fuck 
> 
> So uh
> 
> Raika and Harmony make up after an argument
> 
> Searchman becomes a huskie
> 
> Shard is beasts replacement so I had to rewrite the entire thing 
> 
> And Raika finds out about Harmonys crush on him
> 
> Yeah

[It's about noon, slowly going on night in this chapter]

Harmony slowly woke up, the light of the sun blinding her. Once she finally adjusted, she noticed where she was..... and screamed. "WHY AM I BACK HERE!?!" She yelled, confused and scared. This brought the attention of a certain someone. "Could you be quiet?" The person asked. Harmony turned to said person "Oh, sorry raika..." She was silent for a while until she suddenly yelled "RAIKA!?!!? OHGODSOHGODSOHGODS WHY ARE YOU HERE!?!" She seemed surprised at the person being raika, mainly because of her secret crush on him.... which isn't so secret.

"Would you just be quiet?" Raika snapped before reaching for something. Whatever he was looking for was gone. "What're you looking for?" Harmony asked, curiously. "My PET.... but it doesn't appear to be around" He replied, getting up from off the ground and dusting off. "I mean at least searchmans safe" She said all of a sudden. "Is that so post to be an insult?" Raika gave Harmony a glare. "No! N-not at all! I'm just saying he's right over there" Harmony replied, pointing to a large husky-like creature.

"Have you know that ISNT searchman. He isn't a... Whatever that thing is..." Raika turned around and started to walk off. "If it ain't, imma catch it.... It's a damn mythical anyways!" Harmony ran towards the husky-like creature, only to be knocked to the ground by the thing it was holding. "Catch me? I don't think so..." It said, leaping over her body and following Raika. "Dammit...." She said under her breath. "PRINCESS? PRINCESS WHERE ARE YOU?" Oh boy, another character. "Shard? Shard? Is that you?" Harmony replied to the voice. "Ah! Princess! I've finally found you!" A large dragon came out from the bushes. "Huh, so you're a ventowyrm? Interesting" Harmony approached the 'ventowyrm. It nodded "Surprisingly enough. We should probably find our way home.... or to THAT place..." Shard grabbed Harmonys arm and began to drag her. "Wait.... Shard.. can we go with Raika.... I-it-its just that he might need our help and since we know our way around this place I could help him and-" Harmony was just about to finish when Shard turned his attention to her, smirking. "It's not because you LIKE him, right?" His smirk turned into a grin.

"What!?! How absolutely preposterous! I could never like someone like him!" She huffed "i just wanna be a good person!". "Oh, alright.... Whatever you say, princess." Shard took to the sky, still holding tight onto harmony, and landed near Raika "A certain SOMEBODY wants to help you" He pushed Harmony near Raika and both of them nearly fall. "Sorry, I.... um..." She tried to think of something to say without him getting mad at her. Raika just glared at her for a bit before looking back where he was walking, which was into a tree. Harmony squeaked as he hit the tree and quickly rushed to his side "Are you okay, Raika?" She asked, helping him up. "I'm fine, thank you. You just distracted me..." Raika seemed as he said, apart from a small nosebleed from how hard he hit the tree. "B-but your nose... It's umm... bleeding" She pointed to it "I think we should sort that out....". He looks at harmony for a split second and nodded. 

After about an hour, the nosebleed had stopped and they continued on their way.... errr.... I'm not too sure where they're going. "Sooo.... where we off to now?" Harmony asked, almost trying to initiate a hand hold with Raika(Here's what's she's trying to do: she's trying to hold raikas hand). "I'm not all too sure..... we should probably find a place to stay or perhaps some food..." Raika replies, pulling his hand away, clearly noticing that she's trying to hold it. Harmony nods "I-i think we should find some food because...." before she could finish, her stomach rumbled "Of course..... I'll go and find some food... c'mon beast..." Harmony walked off in a different direction and Shard followed. "We should probably follow, too, searchman..... well at least to keep those two out of trouble" Raika turned to searchman, who was now some sort of husky thing. Searchman was unusually silent but when he tried to reply he said "Huskie". Raika looked slightly baffled ".... what?". Searchman couldn't speak. He could only say 'huskie'(Like a pokemon saying it's name pretty much). "Oh.... right..." Raika then remembered what harmony had told him. He took a deep breath and then went in the direction of which harmony went(wait what-). "Heads up!" He heard as an apple came flying towards him. Luckily, he caught it before it could do any damage..... ESPECIALLY after the nosebleed. "Huh, so you followed me?" Harmony said, hopping down from a tree with some apples. "And you almost caused ME another nose bleed" Raika huffed. "Oh, lighten up a bit, will you? We're gonna be stuck together anyways" Harmony grinned, causing Raika to roll his eyes. "And, sorry about the apple... I wasn't really thinking" She giggled nervously.

"You know, with a mind like yours, I'm surprised you even think at all" Raika smirked. "Well thats not very nice!" Harmony poked Raika, jokingly, and put her hands on her hips "Anyways, we should get going.... those clouds don't look to friendly" She said, pointing up to some grey clouds "I mean, least I know a place where we can take shelter!". 'I'm still wondering why I ended up with Harmony, of all people...' Raika thought to himself as he was suddenly dragged to a nearby cave, with searchman and beast following near. "Can you please NOT do that?" Raika huffed, pulling his arm away. "You should be thanking me. I know my way around this place, which meant I could supply some shelter..... or whatever that means. What I'm saying is you need me cause I know this place better than you and I don't want you getting lost or hurt for that matter" Harmony replied as she left the cave they had taken shelter in "Now, if I'm quick enough, I'll be able to get some firewood".

"Confusing, isn't she?" Shard was suddenly next to Raika "You'll get used to it". "Likely...." Raika growled. I don't think he particularly likes Harmony. Mainly cause she just wandered off into the woods.... on her own. But she did come back an hour later with a mouthful of firewood, as she was in wolf form. Once Harmony entered the cave, she placed the firewood in the center and began to try and light it on fire without revealing her secret. Taking human form, she began to try and light it on fire via two stones she had found. Alas, it didn't work. "Darn.... it's getting dark, too..." Harmony sighed and placed down the stones and just looked at the unlit campfire. "That's because you're doing it wrong" Raika said, sitting next to her "Watch" and in a matter of minutes, the fire was lit. "I'm still stupid, then" Harmony grumbled to herself. "What was that?" Raika asked. "Nothing, nothing" She giggled "Nothing to be worried about- oh hey, it's raining" Her full attention was suddenly on the rain that was coming down "Looks like we ain't moving anytime soon". 

"But how exactly are we going to put this fire out? We don't have anything like a fire extinguisher or any buckets" Raika said. "Well.... ummm.. I uh.... I don't exactly... know" Harmony giggled nervously "We'll figure something out, though!". "Hopefully. Also, I got more apples" Shard suddenly appeared again. Searchman was just.... sleepin. Husky boi needs sleep. Harmony just sighed and rested her head on her hand, looking rather 'moody'. Raika probably noticed, but didnt bother to ask her what was wrong. "Hey, Raika...." Harmony suddenly spoke up "I-i wanted to apologise....". Raika focused his attention to the female. "I-i ran off, thinking I could handle it on my own... I shouldn't have done that... in all honesty, I wasn't thinking at all..." Harmony began to tear up slightly "i-if I had just listened none of this would've happened a-and..." before she even finished, she buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her face.

Raika put a hand on harmonys shoulder and just simply said "It's fine now. You where only trying to help. I.... I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, anyways" he then took back his hand. "I-im sorry, still... I can never f-forgive myself" She tried to control herself, but being so sensitive, she couldn't. Raika was gonna have to do so- 

Wait- nani

He... he.... He actually just HUGGED Harmony "Harmony, I already said it's okay. There's no need to apologise..." He cooed slightly. Harmony removed her hands from her face and looked up at Raika "R-raika.... what're you-" but he cut her off "Don't ask..." He grumbled. Harmony wiped her face free of any tears and smiled "T-thank you..." she whispered. "You're.... welco- oh and now she's asleep" Raika huffed slightly as he noticed Harmony had fallen asleep ontop of her. Shard snickered slightly at the two, getting a glare from Raika. "Ain't my fault she likes you so much" Shard said, shrugging and leaving the cave to get some water. ".... what?" Raika blinked "She likes me?" He blushed slightly at the thought "You've got to be kidding me".

The next day....

Raika slowly woke up to feeling alot lighter than before. Harmony was no longer asleep ontop of him. Heck, she wasn't even in the cave. Only shard and searchman where. "Where's Harmony?" Raika asked, getting up. "She's getting more food. Why?" Shard replied "Where you by any chance gonna-". Raika glared at shard again "No. I wasn't. Plus, it's too early for that kind of stuff" he huffed. "Heeeeeyyyyyy~!" Someone, presumably Harmony, called out "Guess who's back?" Yep. It was Harmony. "I brought some berries" Harmony had a hand-crafted basket full of all sorts of berries that had been washed in water, as there was conveniently a small lake nearby "Its all I could really find, other than some more apples. Luckily, this basket held together...... who knew I was so good at making baskets". "You made that?" Raika asked. "Oh gods I said that last part out loud.... and uh- yeah... i-i made it..." She replied with a hint of blush. "Who would've known that you could make baskets" Raika said, rolling his eyes. "H-hey!" Harmony huffed "Just be glad I'm resourceful. You and searchman probably wouldn't even have this shelter if it wasn't for me!" She placed the basket down. A berry rolled out and the berry caught searchman attention. His ears perked up and he walked over to the berry. His first instinct was to pick it up and eat it, which he did. Luckily nobody noticed, as Shard was too busy sorting out some apples and which where good and bad, while Harmony and Raika where having another 'argument'.

"Alright, Now that we're done with our argument we shall move out after breakfast. There's a town nearby and if we're quick we'll reach there by noon" Harmony announced. Shard nodded as he placed some fruit and berries into several more hand crafted things. This time, they where hand-crafted backpacks. Shortly after a small breakfast, which was just some berries and an apple, The four set off to find this nearby town. "We have got to keep our eyes peeled for any signs... and monsters... this place is riddled with 'em" Harmony walked ahead of the small group, since she knew where she was going "Even if we find this town, we'll have to find a way to get back to our world. It's dangerous here. Especially for Raika and searchman." She told shard, who had caught up to her. Shard nodded "Th-that is true, but how exactly are we going t-" he was cut off by Harmony putting her hand out, signalling for everyone to stop. "We should watch out for these, too" If it wasn't for Harmony, everyone would've fallen down a crevice. Harmony was the first to hop over, then Searchman, then Raika and finally Shard. "Alright, let's go!" Harmony said with confidence, running off ahead. "P-princess wait!" Shard ran after her with Raika and Searchman soon following.

"AERILON HERE WE COME!" Harmony called out in the distance. Shard was still calling out for Harmony to stop, But no avail. She just kept on going, and would keep on going until they reached 'aerilon'.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey you survived another one of my shit stories. Congratulations


End file.
